OUTTAKES FROM TROIS
by wolfyfangrl
Summary: Outtakes from my story The Reinvention of Isabella Swan. Jacob/Bella. Rated M because this is basicly only lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, welcome to OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. This story is entirely the lemons from my story THE REINVENTION OF ISABELLA SWAN. I did it this way because some people do not like graphic lemons and some people do, so to accommodate everyone I just split it up. If you have not read THE REINVENTION OF ISABELLA SWAN, I suggest you go do so. While you do not need to read the lemons to appreciate the whole story, you do need the whole story to appreciate the lemons.**

**And just so we are clear, I do not own Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyers. I am not making any money from this....BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**This lemon takes place in chapter 13. **

**Happy Birthday Jake!**

Jacob's POV

Dear God, It's me, Jacob. Thank you.

I just stood there. I couldn't move. I wanted to move. But I couldn't Well, that's not true. One part of my body was moving. And hardening. She sat there in the middle of the bed still smiling at me. I could smell her arousal Her eyes raking my body up and down. And then her eyes met mine. Her eyes where filled with lust, and....fear? Right, right she's a virgin. Oh God, I hope she doesn't think she has to do this.

"Bella...." I managed to croak out. "Baby, you look....wow...baby...this is...amazing." I barely whispered that last part. I slowly started to move towards the bed.

She smiled at me again. "I'm glad you like it. Here make a wish." She held the cupcake with the candle on it up to me as I made it to the bed.

I smiled and bent down to blow it out. After I did that I took the cupcake from her and placed it on the bedside table and knelt on the bed in front of her, taking her hands. She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"Did you make a wish?"

I nodded as I inched my face closer to hers. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her body towards mine, crashing my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I put on hand in her hair and one on the small of her back, then slipping it down to steady myself against the mattress as I began to lower us both down on it. She laid on her back and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved my arms so that I propped my weight up on my elbows as I continued to kiss her. I slid my tongue out against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, and mine darted in.

Our tongues danced and darted and battled, as she slipped her hands forward and began to caress my chest. She ran her hands over my shoulders, and chest and abs. I moaned in her mouth, the feeling of her soft hands against my skin. She giggled at my reaction, smiling against my lips. She took one hand and brushed her thumb over one of my nipples, while the other hand ventured south. I pushed myself p and looked down at her.

"Bella?" Okay maybe I'm crazy. The girl of my dreams, my imprint, is feeling me up, and down, and I'm stopping her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me. "I'm...sorry...am I doing it wrong?"

Wrong. She thinks I am stopping her because she is doing something wrong?

"No honey, you're not doing anything wrong...I just...I don't want you to think you have to do this. I told you we would go at your pace. I mean if you're ready. Are you ready Bella?"

She sat up, but instead of looking at me, or in my eyes, she looked down at the bed.. "Am I ready to have sex with you? Full out sex? No. But...well I thought maybe we could have a little fun tonight, for your birthday. If you wanted." That's when she looked up at me, into my eyes. She blushed. It was so hot.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't answer her with words. I crashed my lips against hers and slowly pushed her back onto the bed. I kissed down her neck, licking and sucking my way down, nipping at her collar bone. She wrapped her legs around me again and pulled me against her center, the smell of her arousal assaulting my nose. It was a beautiful smell. Intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted to bury my face I it. Taste it, taste her. Make her scream my name. I kept kissing down her body, as my hands worked her top up. Pushing it over her stomach. I kissed down the neck line, and was then between her breast. I started to kiss and lick my way over to one, and cupped it with my hand. She stopped me. Was she trying to kill me. Death by blue balls.

"Wait Jake, I want to...let me..." She pushed me so I was I my back and she straddled me. She started kissing me, like I had been kissing her. She nipped at my ear, my neck. She licked and kissed and nipped down my body, her hands roaming over me. She moved her body down mine, as she kissed her way down. She licked my nipples, and gently bit them, which made me moan and fist the sheets. She worked her way down with kisses, licks, and nibbles, he hands all over me too. She got to my navel and swirled her tongue in it which made me involuntarily buck my hips. She smiled up at me. And then with both hands she grabbed either side of the waist band of my boxers and tugged them down.

"Oh God Bella...." She was now laying between my legs, my boxers having been tossed away. She looked up at me and smiled, as she took on hand and grabbed my cock. I moaned. Her small hand felt so good around it. She slowly moved her hand up and down, and gently used her other hand to cup my balls. This felt amazing. But it go even better. Because before I knew it, I felt her pretty little lips on the head of my cock. I slammed my eyes shut. I wanted to reach up and put my hands in her hair, but I didn't want it to seem like I was pushing her, so I grabbed the bed sheets even harder. I was surprised I didn't rip them.

Bella POV

I will admit I had no earthly idea what I was doing as I put my lips on the head of his cock. But I had been working on instinct from the get go, so why stop now. And the sounds Jake was making were a pretty good indication that I was definitely headed in the right direction. I swirled my tongue around the head, gripping it firmly with one hand. I licked the shaft from tip to the base and back up again, and swirled my tongue around the top one more time before popping the tip inside my mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. Jake was moaning my name and bucking his hips.

"Oh God Bella. Oh Baby...that feels...oh Lord."

I smiled around the tip of him. I firmly gripped the base with one hand and took his balls with the other hand, kneading them gently. Then I slowly began to take more of him in my mouth. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, he was pretty big, and what I couldn't fit I used my hand on. The I began to go back up, lightly using my teeth and moving my hand at the same time. Jake was going bananas.

"OH MY GOD BABY...OH MY GOD..."

I started to speed up, working my hand and mouth at the same time, still gently kneading his balls. I could feel him tensing up, his balls tightening in my hand.

"Bella...I'm gonna...baby if you keep that up....oh God..."

He was moaning and panting and yelling my name.

"Bella I'm gonna come in your mouth if you.....OH GOD."

I moaned around his cock, to let him know it was okay. I swirled my tongue, pressing it on the underside as I moved it in and out of my mouth. Jake's hips were bucking and he was gripping the sheets so hard I was surprised he hadn't ripped them.

"Oh God BELLA!!! BELLA!!!!! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake yelled and moaned as his whole body shuttered and he released in my mouth, sending his hot, salty seed down the back of my throat. I swallowed greedily. I slid him out of my mouth with a load pop, and licked the last drops off the top before wiggling back up to him.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't move. Bella came back up to my side and snuggled into my arm, giggling. I just laid there, trying to regain brain function.

"That was...Bella...that was...wow." Was all I could manage to croak out. I turned my head to look at her. She had her head in the crook of my arm, smiling at me.

"So I did okay?"

"Okay? Honey that was more than okay. That, that was phenomenal. Best ever."

"Happy Birthday Jake."

Happy Birthday indeed.

**Alright Folks, there you go. First lemon of the story. The next one will actually be taking place in the same time frame and will be Jake returning the favor. For right now most of the lemons will be oral, hand jobs, or dry humping. They will be exploring each others bodies like this before they take the big leap. This is my first time writing an oral scene, so tell me what you think and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. Again this chapter actually takes place during chapter 13 of THE REINVENTION OF ISABELLA SWAN. If you have not read the story that these outtakes come from, I highly suggest you do. The story can stand alone without the outtakes, the outtakes don't really stand well on their own.**

**In the last chapter of OUTTAKES, Bella gave Jake his "birthday present". In this chapter, Jake shows Bella how much he appreciates it.**

**And just so we are clear, I am not Stephanie Meyers. If I was, Bella and Jacob would have ended up together and Bella would have told Alice and Edward where they could shove it.**

Jacob's POV

Happy Birthday indeed. That was amazing. I wasn't lying to her when I told her it was the best ever. I had a few blow jobs in the past. And really, I'm a guy. My cock in a girls mouth is just awesome on it's own. But Bella, I don't know man. It was just the best. I knew she had no idea what she was doing, and I knew she had never done that before, so it meant a lot that she really seemed to try.

I laid there for a moment composing myself. Bella snuggled into my arm, her head on my chest and a smile on her lips. She seemed very proud of herself. And she should be proud, because for someone who had never done that before, it was just amazing.

She felt so good laying there in my arms, she smelled so good, the scent of strawberries and her arousal mixed with the smell of sex in the air, and it was driving me insane. I kissed her head and gently rolled her so that she was now on her back and I was hovering above her. I looked down at her and out eyes locked. I smiled down at her. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth, her jaw. I started to kiss down her neck, licking, kissing and nipping as I went.

It was my turn to make her feel good. And I didn't just want to do it because she had pleased me. When I saw her in this little ensemble tonight I had wanted to pleasure her. I wanted to taste her, feel her. I wanted to see and feel and taste how wet she was for me. How wet I knew she must be, because I could smell it. And as much as I loved what she was wearing, it was time for it to hit the floor.

"Bella baby, I love this little outfit of yours, but unless you want me to rip it off your body, we need to...."

"Who says I don't want you to rip it off?" She asked, as she cocked an eyebrow at me, a smirk across her pretty pink lips.

This girl is going to kill me. I groaned, and rolled my head. I was fucking loosing it. But hey, she wants me to rip her clothes off of her, who am I to say no. So I get up on my knees, still hovering close to her body and look into her eyes as I rip the top off of her body and throw it onto the floor. She smiles wickedly at me, and I can smell that she has become even more aroused. I didn't even think it was possible. I move myself back down so that my bare chest comes in contact with her bare body. Skin on skin. I resume kissing her, making my way to her beautiful breast.

Now I'm a guy, and I have always considered myself a boob man ever since Tracy Adams "accidentally" forgot to wear a bra to a bonfire when we were in 8th grade. But Bella's breast, they put every one else to shame. There were perfect, milky white, perky, and fit perfectly in my hands. I cupped her left breast, as I moved my head to her right one, taking her perfect pink nipple in my mouth. Bella moaned, and I looked up at her face to see that she was looking down at me, watching me suck her tits. I smiled at her, the nipple between my teeth and gently tugged. Her eyes fluttered shut and her chest heaved forward, like she was trying to press more of herself onto me. I chuckled. I then cupped her right breast in my hand and kissed my way over to her left one, giving it the same attention that I had given the right. She was moaning, her hands running through my hair. I pinched her right nipple, and put the left nipple in my teeth and gently tugged. Bella squirmed, and bucked her hips so that her center hit my hardening member. What can I say, werewolf stamina. It didn't take me very long to recover.

But I was ignoring my own needs now. Now it was all about Bella. And Bella was going nuts. I hadn't even made it down to her center yet, but I could feel her panties pressed against me. She was soaked. I could feel it, I could smell it. I played with her nipples for a few more seconds, before I kissed my way back to the valley between her breast and began to kiss y way down her body. When I made it to her navel, I swirled my tongue around it, before dipping my tongue in it. I tried to be careful around the belly bar, but when I hit it with my tongue she moaned. Well shit. I gently flicked my tongue against the piercing again, and she moaned again. I chuckled against her skin as I began to kiss my way back down her body. I kissed my way down her panties, breathing in her heavenly scent. I looped my fingers inside the waist band (if you can even call it that on a thong) and looked up at her.

She looked down at me and smiled, nodding her head. Giving me permission. Letting me know that she wanted this. Not that I needed her to tell me she wanted this. If what was going on inside her panties wasn't enough of an indication already. I smiled up at her before whipping the thong off at super human speed. I pulled her body so that her legs were hanging off the bed, and I got between her legs, throwing them over my shoulders. I pushed her legs open as wide as they would go and inhaled deeply and took in the most beautiful sight. She was fucking bare. I chuckled. Well, she had certainly done a good job planning this evening, I would give her that. I heard her giggle.

"Like what you see?"

I looked up at her and smiled. I reached my tongue out and licked up her slit, lightly hitting her clit, then licked back down. Her breathing picked up and she moaned, bucking her hips. I continued to lick up and down. Her moaning picked up and the scent of her arousal got heavier. I took one of my fingers and began to rub at her entrance as I focused the movements of my tongue on her clit. I took my over hand and used my thumb and pointer finger to spread the hood of her clit open, giving me better access with my tongue. She cried out.

"OH JAKE!"

I grinned against her clit, but kept working at it, going a bit faster as I slipped a finger inside her. She bucked.

"OH YES! OH GOD!"

She was tight, wet, warm. Amazing. I couldn't help but buck my hips against the bed, my dick rubbing against the furniture. I was so turned on my the scent, the sight, the smell of my Bella. I curved my finger inside of her, hitting her g-spot. I began to lick faster, werewolf speed, pumping my finger at the same time. She bucked against me, panting, moaning, screaming. I slipped another finger inside.

"OH MY GOOD LORD! YES YES LIKE THAT DON'T STOP"

She bucked against me. Her hands gripping my hair. If I wasn't a werewolf she might actually be hurting me. She was chanting. "Don't stop!" Like that was going to happen. I was in this until she came.

And cum she did. It didn't take long after I slipped the third finger in. Her walls started to clench around my fingers and then she pushed them out, along with the delicious juice of her release. FUCK ME! MY girl was a squirter! Her juices dripped out of her and I worked as fast as I could to lick them all up. When I had cleaned her up as best I could, I looked up at her to see she was looking at me, amazed. I smiled as I brought my fingers to my lips and licked each one clean, all the while looking in her eyes. She moaned and threw her head back onto the bed. I chuckled as I got off the floor and slipped back onto the bed. I pulled us up onto the pillows, spooning with her.

I kissed her hair, pulling her body as close as I could to mine.

"That was amazing." She whispered at me.

"You are amazing" I whispered to her.

She giggled.

I held her as we both drifted to sleep.

Best fucking birthday ever. That's for damn sure.

**Hope you liked it! Leave me some love. Reviews are ALMOST as good as oral sex from Jacob Black!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello all my dear friends. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews of my lemons. So I have some more for you. I thought I would give you an Embry/Angela lemon. Before we start let me tell you a little back ground about Angela and Embry. The preacher's daughter isn't as innocent as one may think. Remember she was dating Ben. In my Twilight World, they did date, but broke up over the summer. And they had slept together. Embry is also not a virgin. So while both have had sex before, this will be the first time they have sex together. They have been dating the same amount of time as Jacob and Bella. They started dating the end of September and in the story it is the beginning of November. I don't know how anybody feels about it, but I do not think it is too soon to be having sex. They are an imprinted couple, this isn't some random hookup. They love each other, and for them, this is the next step. So please, if you don't agree with it, that's fine, just don't leave me nasty grams. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Embry's POV**

Thank the gods above that was over, I thought to myself as I pulled up in front of my house. I turned off the car and smiled over at Angela before getting out of the car. I quickly went over to Angela's door and opened it for her, giving her my hand. She took it and smiled at me as she got out. I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started slow and innocent. But then Angela dragged her tongue over my bottom lip and all bets were off.

My mom wasn't here this weekend. She had gone to the Makah Reservation to visit my grandparents. Bella wanted the house on Second Beach vacated so that she could give Jake a "birthday surprise" and Angela's parents thought Angela was sleeping at Emily's. The stars had aligned. And tonight was the night. Our night.

We kissed deeply, our tongues darting into each others' mouths. My hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as I pushed us against the car door, Angela's hands went around my neck, and one of her legs hitched up around my hip. I put my hand on her thigh, holding her there. I let the hand move up her thigh, slipping under her skirt, and she moaned in my mouth. Angela then broke away, blushing a bit and looking into my eyes.

"We should go inside."

I nodded my head and let go of her leg. We untangled ourselves and I reached into the back seat and retrieved her over night bag. Grabbing Angela's hand we walked quickly to the front door. I got the keys out to unlock the door, which proved to be rather tricky because I couldn't focus on hat I was doing. Angela was standing behind me, her arms around me, rubbing up and down my chest, and on each movement down, they got closer and closer to my happy place. Which was straining against my dress pants causing me a lot of discomfort.

I rolled my head back and groaned as simultaneously I finally succeeded in unlocking the door and Angela's hand grazed my penis over my pants. She giggled as we walked inside.

But it was my turn now. Before Angela had time to think I had closed the front door, grabbed her in my arms and slammed her up against the door. I kissed her fiercely. My hands flew to her waist, one grabbed her leg and threw it up to my hip, so that I could again begin to caress her silky thigh.

Angela bucked against me, and I pushed my erect member towards her heated center. We moaned. We began to battle with our tongues, our hands, our centers grinding together.

Tonight was the night. Our night. Neither of us were virgins. We had an idea of what we were doing. But it had never felt like this. It had never been this passionate, this urgent. The imprint. A need we had to fill. Now.

We broke apart, panting. I kissed her forehead, as her hands began to unbutton my shirt, her lips pressing against my collarbone. She kissed and nipped and licked at my neck. I moaned and threw my head back. I grabbed her ass and pulled her up, she automaticly wrapped her legs around me. We kissed and licked and nibbled at each other as I carried her toward my bed room. I kicked the door closed behind us, and made my way over to the bed.

I broke the kiss and gently laid Angela on the bed and stood up, gazing down at her. The moon light filtered into my room casting a light glow on Angela. She looked up at me and smiled. Her lips red and swollen from our kisses, her checks flushed, her hair messed up a little, her eyes glazed and full of lust and love.

She moved herself up the bed, and motioned with one finger for me to join her. I smiled and crawled up the bed towards her. I hovered over her, and slowly leaned in, kissing her lips gently. I had every intention of taking this slow. It may not have been our first time having sex, it was our first time having sex together. I had every intention of going slow. Of taking my time. Lazily enjoying the moment. My wolf, and my imprint, had other plans.

Before I knew what was happening, Angela was straddling me, her shirt missing. Not that I was complaining. I grinned up at her, my hands sliding over her sexy red lacy bra. I reached around and unclasped it, letting it fall off, throwing it to the side. I focus my eyes on her beautiful tits. Full, milky white titties, I reach up with both hands and place my hands over them. Cupping her breast, sliding my fingers around the aureoles, grabbing the nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, twisting and pulling. I grin as Angela moans and throws her head back, causing her to press her center against my aching cock. I buck my hips up, causing her to groan again, her head moving from side to side, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly. A beautiful, sexy sight, seeing my Angela like this, coming undone because of what I was doing to her. I moved my head up and take a nipple in my mouth, as I roll us over, so I am now on top, positioned between her thighs.

I suck and lick and nibble at one nipple, then lick my way over to the other. Angela's hands are moving along my back, grabbing at my shirt.

"Too much clothing." She mumbles.

I chuckled, but agree with her. Way too much fabric separate us. I need to feel her. Skin on skin. Now. I kissed her before leaning back and unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it across the room. Angela moaned her approval as she ran her hands over my chest, scraping her nails down, hitting the waist band of my pants. I hissed as I felt her lightly dip her fingers in, then pulled them out as she began to undo my belt. Before I knew it she was tugging my pants off with one hand, her other hand wrapped around and pumping my cock.

I threw my head back, moaning. Jesus fucking Christ this women is going to be the fucking death of me. But of man what a way to go.

My pants and boxers were off, and Angela was naked too. How the hell did that happen. But really I didn't care. All I knew was that I was on my back and my beautiful sexy Angela was pumping my cock with one hand as she worked her mouth down my torso. She kissed and sucked and nibbled on my nipples. As she moved her way down, she continued to play with my nipples with the hand that was not pumping my cock.

After what seemed like an eternity, Angela came face to face with my cock. This wasn't their first meeting. And I was excited. Man the things that girl could do with that mouth of hers. Angela looked up at me and smiled, then reached out her tongue to lick the pearl of pre cum on the head of my cock. I shivered. She smirked. Then ever so slowly she licked down the entire length, sucked each ball into her mouth, then licked back up. Then she sucked just the tip into her mouth, wrapped one hand around the shafted, and cupped the balls in her other hand.

She licked and sucked and nipped on the head of my cock like she was eating a fucking ice cream cone. My wolf and I were going nuts. I had one hand tangled in her hair. The other hand fisted the sheets, my head thrashing back and forth.

"Oh God Angela, baby...So fucking...of God baby!"

Slowly Angela moved her open mouth down my cock, engulfing the entire thing in her mouth. That's right. My girl could deep throat like a fucking pro. Balls and all. And I'm not a small guy. She takes it all in her mouth, pressing her tuck and sucking, creating a vacuum. She loosens up her mouth and begins to bob her head. My balls were no longer in her mouth, she cupped them again with her hand, as she moved her head up and down, pressing the shaft with her tongue and gently scrapping with her teeth.

"Oh God baby, so good..sooo good. Oh Angela!"

I don't want to, but I had to stop her. Because I was about to come. And tonight I wanted to do that inside her.

I pull her up and kiss her roughly before I laid her down on the bed. I look at her and wink.

"My turn." I lick my lips and descend on her tasty titties. I don't spend much time on them, I'm hungry, so hungry for the sweet taste of my Angela's pussy. I move down her, licking and kissing. I position my self between her thighs and throw her legs over my shoulders. I look up into her eyes as I slipped one finger into her tight pussy and start to pup it in and out. Her breathing hitches and she throws her head back, moaning my name.

I laid there for a few seconds, enjoying the sight of my finger slipping in and out of her wet pussy. I took the finger out and looked up at her. She was watching me again. I made sure to look in her eyes as I slowly licked her juices off my finger.

"Oh Angela, you are so sweet. I want to taste more. Can I taste more baby?"

She nodded at me, and then threw her head back as I pushed my finger back in and licked her clit at the same time.

I started going to work now. I knew how she liked it, I knew what to do to make her cum. And I wanted her to cum. I wanted her wet and ready for my cock. My cock that was throbbing it was so hard. I pushed another finger in, as I lick, nibble and suckle on her clit. Her breathing picked up and she started to buck her hips against my face. She tangled her hands in my hair.

I'm using my werewolf speed to lick her clit and pump my fingers.

"Embry! BABY! OH MY GOD!!!"

She screams and clamps her legs around my head as she cums hard. I licked up all her juices and then pried her legs off of my head.

I moved up to hover over her. She looked amazing in the moon light. Flushed and panting hard as she comes down. I kneel between her legs and grab a condom from the drawer of the bedside table. I paused and looked in her eyes.

She looked up at me.

"Angela are you sure baby." I want to make sure. She said she was ready. And I am sure the fucking hell ready. But...

"Yes Embry, please Embry, don't make me wait anymore. Make love to me."

I smiled. That was all I need to hear. I open the condom wrapper with my teeth and roll it down my shaft. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked in her eyes as I glided just the head in.

We both moan. I pump just the head in and out. Teasing us both. She whimpers and bucks. She wants more. I want more. With one swift thrust I am completely inside her.

She moaned so loud and arched her back, pressing her tits up towards my face. I keep myself propped up on my elbows so I don't crush her, and lean my head down to capture one of her nipples between my teeth. Angela wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust her hips against me, meeting each thrust that I make.

I kissed her, and thrust into her, my hands wander over her body, her hands wander over mine. The feelings are intense. I thrusting harder and faster, she moaning and thrusting against me wildly. Neither of us are going to last much longer.

"Oh Embry I'm soo...I'm gonna...oh GOD EMBRY!!"

"ANGELA!!!"

We were screaming and panting as we came together. I came harder than I ever have before, and we collapse. I roll off of her and dispose of the condom, before I roll back over and take her into my arms.

We were sweaty and spent. Happy and exhausted. We cuddled together, kissing lightly, smiling, as we drifted off to sleep.

**Okay guys, what do you think. I have written a lemon before, but never this in depth. So what do you think. Reviews are ALMOST as good as sex with Embry! My next lemon should be up in a day or to and will be Bella and Jake's morning activities. Does anyone really want any Seth/Jessica lemons or can we skip that entirely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews of my very first in depth lemon. Everyone seemed to like it, even if it wasn't Jake and Bella. I wanted to try my hand and write an actual sex scene and see what everyone though of it, so I used Embry and Angela as my guinea pigs. And it seems pretty unanimous that no one wants a Seth/Jessica lemon. I really didn't want to write one, I too think of Seth as a little brother, and I really don't want to think about my little brother having sex. Can we say EWWWW! I just wanted to see if anyone wanted me to. Because I do strive to please my readers.**

**So anyways, here is another lemon for you, and it is Bella and Jake. But it still isn't full sex, just a lot of heavy petting and oral. Because Bella and Jake aren't "there" yet. Hope you like it.**

**Just to let you know, so you are not confused, the part of the story in italics is a DREAM. And this whole scene takes place BEFORE chapter 15 of The Reinvention of Isabella Swan.**

**Jake's POV**

_It had been a long day. We had an increase in vampire activity, and had battled several for many hours. The smell of smoke hung in the air, and a few fires still burned in the woods as the pack and I threw the last bits of vampires into the flames._

_But finally it was all over and we could go home. I could go home. To my Bella._

_It was late by the time I reached the house on Second Beach, and the house was dark. I quietly let myself in and went down the hall to my room. I quickly and quietly took a shower, and after drying myself off made my way to my bed._

_My beautiful Bella lay in the bed, covered with a very light sheet, that lay over her nude form, hugging her curves. I stood there in the moon light admiring the fine sight I found before me and I found myself instantly hard._

_She must have sensed me there, for she began to stir, rolling over to look at me. She blinked her eyes and looked up at me, smiling. She moved towards me with her arms out and I wrapped myself in her embrace._

"_Oh Jake, my hero! You have returned to me." She pulls away and begins kissing me. Our hands and lips are everywhere. We fall onto the bed and she straddles me._

"_Let me welcome my hero home properly!" She winks at me as she begins to kiss me. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I part my lips and she slips her tongue in. Our tongues rub and battled against each other. She breaks the kiss and smiles wickedly at me, and then starts kissing me all over._

_She starts by kissing down my jaw line, nipping at my neck, her hands wandering all over my body. She rubs her hot naked core against my erect member, and I throw my head back and moan. She giggles, but continues her torture. She kissed down my chest, one hand playing with my right nipple, while her mouth sucked and nipped on my left nipple. It felt amazing and I threw my head back, gripping her hair and moaning._

_She continued down. Licking and kissing a trail down my stomich, stopping to blow hot air on the moist trail, driving me more and more over the edge. And then her face was right in front of my cock. She looked up at me smiling, grabbed a hold of it, and licked it completely, base to tip._

"Mmmmm"

My eyes fluttered open. For a brief moment I was disappointed to be awoken from such a beautiful dream, that was until I realized that Bella's hand was indeed wrapped around my cock, and her mouth was sucking on the tip.

Well fuck me. This was a fan-fucking-tastic way to wake up. I groggily looked down at her. She looked up at me, her eyes glossy with sleep and lust. She smiled around my cock and hummed a greeting. The vibrations causing my cock to twitch in her mouth.

She was laying across the bed, so I reached down and grabbed her hips, turning her so that she now straddled my head. Why should she get all the fun. I mean, yes I am getting wake up oral sex and that's awesome. But I needed a taste of that sweet pussy. She gasped around my cock at the shock of the movement, but never stopped her work. She continued bobbing her head up and down, cupping my balls, and using her hand on the part of the shaft she could not reach.

I spread her legs further around my head, and used my hand to press against her ass, pushing her pussy further into my face. I licked my lips and inhaled her fabulous sent. I rubbed my index finger up and down her slick folds and she moaned around my cock, causing me to buck my hips. I reached out my tongue and licked her slit from her entrance to her clit, and back down. I then started to work on her clit. I sucked it into my mouth and gently held it with my teeth, while flicking my tongue over it.

This drove her crazy and she began to buck her hips against my face, all the while working at a frenzied pace on my cock. She swirled her tongue around the head, and gently nipped at it.

I was getting close, but I wanted us to come together. As I continued my ministrations on her clit, I stuck my index finger into her entrance, curling it to hit her sweet spot, and started pumping it in and out.

We were both moaning wildly from the things we were doing to each other. Our hips were bucking and out moans were getting louder. I could feel her walls clenching around my finger and I knew it was time to slip in another. I was about to cum too.

With the second finger in, I used werewolf speed to lick her clit and pump my fingers in. My hips thrusting against her mouth, her head bobbing up and down, her moans vibrating around my cock.

"Bella! Baby....I'm..oh god yeah...about..oh shit yeah baby..to...OH GOD CUM WITH ME BELLA!!"

She moaned her agreement and within seconds I was shooting my load down her throat. She swallowed it hungerly. In the same moment her walls clenched and as I had discovered last night, Bella squirted her tasty juices into my mouth and I lapped them up like a man dying of thirst.

We remained in this position for a few minutes, breathing heavily, trying to regain our senses and come down from our high. Once Bella was able, she slipped off of me and crawled up to snuggle against me. She put her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me and I leaned in to whisper.

"I could get used to waking up like that."

**Alright guys, sorry it took a little bit to get this one up. Hope you like it. Reviews are ALMOST as good as 69ing with Jacob Black!**


	5. Authors note

**I know I know, I hate authors notes too! I get all excited and then it is such a let down. I'm sorry. But I have a request.**

**New poll up for this story "OUTTAKE FROM T.R.O.I.S."**

**When should Bella and Jake have sex.**

**Because I am interested in what you guys think. Remember in my story, Jake and Bella started dating in the end of September and it is now the beginning of November.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**So my request: Please please please go take my poll!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, hot off the presses! The moment you had all been waiting so patiently for. Bella and Jacob mate, and mark. Virgin sex is so hard to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Bella's POV

I kissed Jake passionately as he walk be backwards towards the bed. The room looked beautiful. Faint light from the scented tea lights gave the room a soft glow, and there was a trail of red rose petals from the door to the bed. My heart melted and tears formed in my eyes.

We stopped walking when the back of my legs hit the bed. Jake broke the kiss, cupping my head in my hands, he stared into my eyes. His eyes were dark with lust, love and longing. He scooped me up bridal style again and gently laid me on the bed. He took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before kneeling next to me on the bed.. I knew he was doing this because he was hot, not because he was trying to rush this.

He knelt there beside me, looking me up and down. I laid back against the pillows at the top of the bed. I had my feet apart, but closed the top of my legs, my knees touching each other. I looked at him, his eyes met mine, and I felt wetness pool at my center.

A wicked smile crept over Jake's lips, which let me know he could smell my arousal. He took one hand and cupped my cheek, leaning down to kiss me. He left his hand slip down my body as he pressed his lips to mine, dragging his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened slightly, giving Jake's tongue entrance. It darted in and rubbed against mine. He shifted to straddle me, keeping all of his weight on his elbows and knees.

He kept one hand on my cheek, while the other moved down my body, stopping at the waist band of my skirt. My shirt has ridden up a bit, and his hand caressed the exposed sliver of skin, causing me to moan in his mouth and arch my upper body towards him. He pulled away and chuckled, then moved his moth to my neck. He kissed and nipped on the skin of my neck, using his head to push my shirt away as he assaulted my body with kisses. He pulled away, and sat me up.

His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, and he looked in my eyes. I nodded, and in a second, the shirt was flying across the room. He gently pushed me back down and continued his attack on my upper body.

It felt amazing, like it always did. To have Jake's hot lips moving over my body, spreading a trail of fire, that filled my veins and shot through every part of me. His hands, his lips, his mouth, pleasuring me, worshiping me. It was an amazing feeling.

Jake's hands moved behind me and made quick work of unlatching and removing my bra. He sat up on his knees and looked down at me, licking his lips. He put a hand on either breast, squeezing and kneading them. He looked in my eyes and smirked.

"You like that Bells? You like my hands on you?" He cooed at me.

I moaned and arched my body towards his hands. He chuckled, leaning down again, capturing a nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, while his other hand pinched my other nipples. He moaned against my breast.

"Oh Bells, so good." He said as he kissed the valley between my breast, moving his mouth to lavish attention to my other breast.

It was amazing.

It was torture.

I loved it.

I hated it.

I wanted more. I bucked my hips against him. He chuckled, and began to kiss down my stomach, his hands moving to the waist band of my skirt. He looked up at me before he ever so slowly removed the skirt and panties together. I was left there with nothing on but my boots. Again he rose to his knees to look at me. His eyes rolled back slightly.

"Oh God Bells! This is too sexy. And as much as I love it, tonight we make love with out the boots. But next time, oh hunny next time, the boots stay on." He removed my boot throwing them behind him. He knelt on the ground, and pulled me so my but was at the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up and down my legs, making slow circles to my inner thighs, spreading my legs open. He looked down at my center, bare and wet for him. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips. He didn't take his eyes away as he mumbled.

"Oh good god I need a taste." And with that he threw my legs over his shoulders and put his face directly at my core, sticking out his tongue and giving one broad lick from the bottom of my slit to my clit, and down again.

My eyes rolled back in my head, my hands flew into Jake's hair, and I bucked my hips. He snaked one strong arm around my waist to hold me steady as he continued working. He sucked my clit into his mouth, holding it with his teeth, as he flicked it with his tongue using a steady rhythm. He then ever so slowly, almost painfully slowly, he inserted on finger into my entrance, curling it forward. He pumped it in and out, pressing up and curling it. He knew my sweet spot, he knew how to make me cum. And it felt amazing.

I felt as if I had hot lava running through my veins, coursing through me, and a spring inside me, winding tighter and tighter with each flick of his tongue.

"Oh god Jake, so good baby...mmmmm." I was getting so close. I tried to buck harder, moaning louder and thrashing my head, fisting Jake's hair.

And then he pulled away. I was so close and the fucker pulled away. He kissed up my thighs and pulled me back up the bed. I pouted at him and he chuckled.

"Oh Bells, I told you I was going to take you to the brink several times before I let you go." He kissed me, laying me back on my back. He put two fingers back inside me, and used his thumb to play with my clit as he kissed and sucked and nipped on my neck.

He had me at the brink again in to time. And again he pulled away. But before I could protest, Jake was over me, kissing me, positioning himself at my entrance. He looked in my eyes.

"Bells....are you..."

"Wait Jake....condoms...back pocket..my skirt." I nodded my head in the direction he had chucked my skirt.

He smiled at me, gave me a lingering kiss, and with werewolf speed, jumped off the bed, ran to my skirt, retrieved the condoms I had shoved in there, and was back on the bed. He resumed his hovering, kissing me. He got on his knees, tore open a condom with his teeth, and rolled in down the shaft. He nudged my legs apart with his knees and settled between them, using his knees and elbows to hold himself above me., again positioning himself at my entrance.

Jacob's POV

I looked in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, each time rubbing myself against her, but not entering her yet. She whimpered each time my steely erection grazed her wet core.

"Are you sure Bells? "

She looked in my eyes and nodded, bringing her hips up to meet my member. I thrust gently, sliding just the head in. I felt her take in a sharp breath, and clench.

"Bells, baby, you need to relax." I whispered in her neck, as I planted kisses all over her neck, sucking and nipping. I brought my lips to her and began to kiss her mouth. As I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip, I pushed myself in her a little further. When she opened her mouth, letting my tongue slip in, I pushed in until I felt her resistance. I then pulled out, pushing back in slowly.

I kissed her passionately, rubbing my tongue against her's. Biting her bottom lip, sucking on her tongue. I continued to move in and out of her, going a little further each time. She moaned and whimpered. I saw a few tears escape her eyes, and I kissed them away. She brought her hand to cup my cheek, looked in my eyes, and quickly thrust upwards, taking my entire shaft into her.

I moaned and threw my head back. She was so tight, and so wet. I stayed still for a moment, gazing at her, letting her adjust. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Jake....move!"

I started slowly at first, but Bella was having none of it. She started to move her hips to meet each of my thrust. She kissed me, and dragged her nails down my back. Everything felt amazing. Being inside Bella..there were no words to describe it. She was so warm and wet and tight. She was getting closer again, each thrust into her was met bu her thrusting up her hips, causing my pelvis to hit her clit.

She was going nuts under me. She was moaning, and thrusting and thrashing her head. Oh the sounds that came out of her mouth. My name had never sounded so nice as it did in these moments. She was getting closer and I could tell. She was getting wetter, and her channel was tightening. I wasn't going to last much longer myself.

"Bells, we need to....if you want me to..mark...we ...have to...Oh god baby this is amazing...you need to be on all fours." I managed to pant out. She nodded.

I pulled out and sat back on my knees, quickly flipping Bella. I grabbed some pillows and stuck them under her stomach and bent her over them. I grabbed her hips and positioned myself again.

"Bella, look back at me."

She turned her head and stared into my eyes as I entered her one last time. She pushed against me, taking me into her fully, deeper than before. Her head fell forward, as my fell back.

I pumped in and out of her, using her hips, thrusting into her, pulling out. I was panting and moaning. It was amazing. Bella thrust against me each time I thrust into her, rocking her hips into me, clenching herself around me each time I pulled back.

"Oh god Jake, don't stop, I'm so close."

"Bells....ooooo..Bells...baby I'm so.....I want you to cum with me....oh god Bells."

I leaned forward, moving one of my hands from her hip to take her hair and sweep it to the side, moving her head and bearing her shoulder to me.

I kissed her shoulder, the place I would mark. I could feel myself climbing. I could feel her clenching. I could hear her screaming.

"Jake baby I....OH MY GOD JAKE."

She was shaking, her walls clenched around my cock, and with one more thrust I too was there.

"BELLA!!!!!" I screamed as I bared my teeth, and clamped down on her shoulder. I held onto her, as she continued bucking against me, riding out the last of her climax, as I spilled myself inside of the condom. I kissed the mark I made, licking it, my saliva causing it to heal instantly, leaving a scar of two puncture wounds.

She collapsed on top of the pillows, and I rolled to the side, pulling her to me. I settled on my back, on hand in back of my head, the other pulled Bella to my chest and wrapped around her waist. We laid there silently for a few moments. The only sound our heavy breathing.

Alright, so what do you think? Be honest. And remember, please review. Reviews are no where near as good as sex with Jacob Black, but their still great!!


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

"Damn straight I want to try it!" I said, laughing, as I scooped her up and ran us towards the bathroom.

This was one of my fantasies. Actually of all the ones in my spank bank, this was my favorite, and got the most use. Now I could replace the fantasy with a real MEMORY! Even fucking better!

Once in the bathroom, I set Bella on her feet. As she went to grab towels and wash clothes, I turned on the shower and let the water warm up. By the time Bella came back, the water was ready. She put the towels on the towel rack across from the shower. She stood there with the wash clothes in her hand, staring at the ground, a deep blush across her face. She stood, trying to cover her naked body. I was having none of this.

I walk towards her and stood in front of her, taking her face in my hands and tilting it up so I could look in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me. I leaned in, brushing my nose against hers.

I closed my eyes, and rested my forehead on hers. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to babe. If you're tired or sore....You can take a shower alone and I'll......"

She leaned up and kissed me. Soft and gentle at first. She moved her hands up and grabbed my face, pulling me harder against her lips. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked my bottom lip. I moaned and opened my mouth to let her tongue in. I never got enough of kissing her, her rubbing her tongue over mine, biting her lower lip, listening to her moan.

I smiled against her lips, straightened up a bit and opened my eyes. I walked backwards and stepped into the shower. I let the water wash over my body, and I rubbed my chest, putting my head under the spray. I looked out at her. Her eyes were darker than usual, her mouth open slightly, her breath coming faster. I could hear her heart speed up, watching me. And I could smell her arousal.

I smiled, and reached my hand out to her. "Join me baby?"

She smiled at me took my hand and I helped her step into the shower. I moved so she was under spray. I watched as the water fell over her body, running off her face, down her neck, over her breast, her stomach, and her legs. I wanted to be the water. She looked at me, and it was all too much. I almost came right there.

She put her arms on my shoulders, rubbing down my body, washing me with water. I did the same with my hands. She smiled at me.

"This might work better with soap."

I could only nod. Her hands still working over the muscles of my torso, working their way down. She wore a sexy smirk on her face, a wicked twinkle in her eye. I gulped when she used her pointer finger to circle my belly button.

"Well Jake, grab the body wash, it's behind you." She pointed to her vanilla honey body wash. Internally I groaned, I really didn't want to smell like a girl. But really, the rest of me, didn't care. My cock was throbbing. I needed her again. And she was torturing me. I was going to die.

I quickly grabbed the bottle and the wash clothes. I handed one to her, and poured some body wash on them. I grinned at her and began to wash down her body, taking my time. She rubbed the cloth over my chest as I rubbed down her shoulders, gliding the cloth over her arms. I lifted her arms over her head and washed under one of them, and down her body, following her curves, until I got to her hip. Then I washed across her stomach, and up her other side.

She dropped her wash clothe, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. She kissed me. There was nothing slow or gentle about this kiss. It was urgent. Filled with need. I dropped my wash cloth. I grabbed her hips and pulled her up. She automaticly wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her wet core against my very hard, throbbing cock. I knew her wetness had nothing to do with being in the shower. I moaned and threw my head back. She giggled as she kissed down my neck. Nipping at my collar bone, kissing and sucking. She braced her hands on my shoulders and wrapped her legs tighter, and pulled herself up and down my torso as best she could.

I was losing it, and fast. I spun around, and tried not to be to rough when I pushed her up against the shower wall. I thrust against her. She was braced against the wall, and more able to move herself up and down, hitting my cock, rubbing it against her swollen clit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned.

I spread my legs a bit, and with one thrust I was in her. Her nails dug into my shoulder, she squeezed her thighs around my hips. I continued to thrust, I wasn't being slow, I wasn't being gentle. I knew maybe I should. But ….

"OH GOD YES JAKE! FASTER BABY!"

She urged me on. Begged me. He walls clamped around me. So wet, so hot, so tight. We kissed and nipped at each others necks and shoulders. I nudged her head to the side, moving toward her shoulder. I kept up a steady rhythm. I was getting closer. I eyed my mark, then looked into her eyes. I didn't have to say anything. She knew what I wanted and she nodded.

"Mmmmm Jake, yeah, claim me as yours again baby!!"

"Cum with me Bells. I'm.....mmmm soooo good baby."

Her walls were clamping each time I thrust out, dragging me slower against her. I snaked a hand down, flicking and pinching her clit. She bucked.

I was going faster and faster, we were both screaming. So close. And then I felt her, her walls clamped down, making her so tight it almost hurt. Her wetness exploding on my cock. Her sweet pussy milking my cock, and I came. I clamped my teeth on my mark as I came, moaning my release against her shoulder, as she screamed, riding out the rest of her orgasm.

**Alright, as promised, shower sex. Not my best work, I'll admit. But I hope you like it. Read and leave me love. Because reviews are never as good as shower sex with Jacob Black, but a girl can dream.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I promised this days ago. My beta had it back to me the next morning, but we had a touch of the flu in this house and my daughter has an ear infection. So I apologize it took so long to get this up.**

**Big thanks to jul5857 for her work on this chapter.**

Jacob's POV

"_Let go Jacob. Let the wolf out, let him reclaim what is his." _

I hear Bella purr through our mind connection. She's kissing my chest, rubbing her hands up and down my arms, and moving her hips so that my very hard member becomes saturated from rubbing against her wet heat. In my mind everything Bella wants plays out, like a movie. The scent of her, her arousal, her sweet skin, her damp hair, surrounds me, drowns me. I am overwhelmed with emotion. I am still raw from almost loosing her today, and now turned on more than can be imagined.

"_Reclaim her, reclaim her." _My wolf howls at me.

Bella can hear him and she smirks. She kisses up my neck to my ear, capturing the lobe in her lips, she nips on it gently.

"_Listen to him. Reclaim me baby."_

It is all too much. With a loud roar exploding from my chest, I launch myself at her. I grab her wrists and pin her to the bed, I am now on top of her. Bella wraps her legs around my waist, moving her hips up and down so her ass lifts off the bed. She seeks friction against her core, her arousal heavy. I look down at her and our eyes lock. With one swift thrust of my hips, I enter her, as her hips thrust up to meet me, driving me in deeper and harder.

We moan out loud in unison, the wolf inside me howls. I want to take it slow, this is only the third time we have had sex, and I am not sure if she is still sore or not, but it seems impossible for me to slow my movements. The wolf has emerged, and while I am still physically human, my emotions, my wants and needs are all wolf. And at this moment, he needs to fuck the ever living shit of his mate. My mate. Our mate. At this moment I am the wolf, and the wolf is me. I do not need to physically be in my wolf form to be him now.

There is a surge of raw energy running through the room. Bella and I are wrapped in it as we continue this passion neither of us can control. There is no sign of discomfort from Bella. She thrusts as hard and as fast against me as she can. I remove my hands from her wrists, and plant my arms on either side of her head, lifting my upper body, and bend my knees slightly. This new position gives me more power to thrust harder and fast. Bella drops her legs from around my waist, but bends her knees on either side of my hips, her feet planted firmly in the mattress She digs her nails into my shoulder, and uses her new position to thrust her hips harder against me as I thrust into her.

It is animailistic, primal. It is a need in both of us. The need to claim the other, to have the other, to know that the other is not gone. We pour all our fears and all our terror from this afternoon into this act. I look down at Bella. Her eyes are closed, her hair splayed all around her, her mouth open slightly and she is making wonderfully delicious sounds. Grunts, pants, and moans come from both of us. My name falls from her lips, chanted like a prayer.

I feel the walls begin to spasm around me, and I know she is close. I sit up on my knees and grab her hips to pull her further on my cock. I hit a new spot, deeper. Then one hand goes to the small of her arched back to give support, while the other goes to her mound. My thumb finds her clit and rubs fast circles around it, while my palm and four fingers dig into her upper thigh.

And then I feel my own climax approaching. And the wolf needs to claim her. With the jerk of my hand that is on her lower back I whip her up so she is sitting on my thighs. She plants her feet in the mattress and bounces herself up and down on my cock, grinding against my thumb. Her walls begin to clamp down on my cock in a vice grip as she screams my name. My hands fly to her shoulders and jerk her forward, my head falls to the crook of her neck. I can smell my mark, and I feel my canines elongate. I open my mouth and as my climax hits, I bite into the mark on Bella's neck.

And the wolf howls. He has once again claimed his imprint. And for now he is satisfied.

**So it has come to my attention that the button at the bottom of the screen is no longer green, but blue. So press the little blue button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
